End Game: A Minecraft Story
by duoduo66
Summary: A chapter story about a man who mysteriously appeared on the shores of an unknown land. As he survives by doing anything he can, he is unaware that his presence will serve mandatory to save the Earth from domination.
1. Chapter 1

**End Game**

**(A Minecraft Story)**

_By Duoduo66_

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

"Wake up! "Wake up!"  
A nagging voice in my head kept calling at me.  
"Wake up!"

Suddenly, a jolt of cold snapped me out of my trance. I opened my eyes and found myself on a sandy beach. Where was I? What was this place? I turned my head around behind me. What I saw was lush, green trees growing all over the area. I looked back at the horizon. Nothing but water as far as the eye could see. What was going on?

My head was still spinning when I got up and had the energy to walk around. I couldn't remember anything. Only some thoughts managed to stick in my head like glue.

Steven. My name was Steven.

I was 19 years old. I knew how to read and write. To reassure myself, I wrote my name in the sand. Thank God, I thought. Unfortunately, the rest of my mind was a complete blank. What could've happened that was enough to erase my memory to this extent?

I looked around for any clues as to what may have happened. Then something caught my eye: a wooden box sticking out of the shallow sand, in the water. I waded in and picked up the box. It was heavy. Very heavy... or was it just me? It took all my strength to lift the box out and onto dry land. I lay down and took a deep breath. It was best not to waste so much energy.

I must have been shipwrecked. That explains the box and me mysteriously appearing on the shores of this possibly uncharted land. I tried opening the box. Locked. Predictable, I thought to myself. The key was probably washed away into the hidden depths of the deep. Thankfully, the impact of the wreck weakened the metal lock. I stood up and gave the lock a good kick. Easily, it snapped into pieces.

Inside the box were a couple of useful items: an iron axe, a sword, some unused torches, a flintstone, a ball of yarn and some bread. There was also a knapsack. I picked it up. It was made of leather, nice, sturdy, and it had a lot of space. I gathered up all the items from the box, and grabbed the axe in my hand. The first thing I had to do was collect a few more resources. I stepped up to a tree, and gave it a few good hits with the axe. The entire tree fell down, and slammed into the ground with a thud. I then chopped it up into planks and put a few in my bag. The rest I put in a pile for a campfire later on.

I found a stone nearby, about the length of my arm. This would be useful, I thought. Using my axe, I slowly ground the stone down into a curved rod, with sharp ends. It was long and hard work. Then, I attached a durable stick with some yarn. The end result was a pickaxe. I was proud of my creation. But my axe was now slightly worn down from the carving. I decided to keep it in my bag for a while and only use it when I really needed it.

Nearby I heard a noise. Surprised, I armed my sword and slowly went over to see where the noise was coming from. Hiding behind a bush, I saw that the source of the noise was nothing but a wild cow. As I was about to turn around and go back, I thought: maybe the cow would provide me with a bit of food. Of course, it was a shame to have to kill an innocent creature, but in the wild, it is what predators always do. I snuck up behind it, closed my eyes, hesitated a bit, thinking twice... then made up my mind. I brought the sword down with force. With my eyes shut, the only thing that confirmed I took the cow's life was an eerie, high-pitched cry of pain. Then, there was a thump, followed by silence. A few seconds later, I mustered up the courage to open my eyes. I saw the carcass of the cow, with a gash through its side. Holding on to the leg, I dragged it back to where the wood pile was.

Getting tired, I bent down and struck my axe against the flintstone I found in the box. The sparks hit the wood and lit it up into flames. I sat back against a tree and continued crafting, reflecting on how I killed that cow. I've never killed anything before, at least not in this sense. But something told me that I would be doing a lot of this for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nightfall**

It was getting dark. I stayed by my campfire, killing time by cutting some more wood, gathering extra resources, and crafting more items. I fashioned myself a belt out of cowhide which I skinned off of the cow. There I held my sword, pick and axe. I also took the time to cook some meat. It smelled good. I ate my fill and went and found some fresh water to drink. This was a convenient location to stay for a while, but not for long, as I still needed to try and find civilization.

By the time the sun was completely gone, I was tucked into a makeshift cowhide sleeping bag, with the campfire still burning. Perhaps an airplane will come and rescue me. Thinking these thoughts, I went to sleep... everything is fine... everything will be fine...

A crunching noise snapped me awake. I drew my sword and held a lit torch in one hand to investigate. Surely not another cow? I went back behind the bush from before and saw something I've never seen before. It looked nothing like a cow. It was a strange green creature, with scaly patterns. It stood upright, with four short legs at the bottom, and it had a nasty frown. Whatever it was, it looked vile. I snuck towards my camp, but my sword rustled in the bushes. Big mistake. That caught the creature's attention. It started heading towards me, staring at me with those soul-piercing dark eyes. I backed toward my camp at the same pace as the monster was walking. I decided to try and kill the beast. I lunged forward, sword at hand, and slashed at it twice. With two cuts in its abdomen, I thought that it would back away. But the monster came closer, and gave a hiss. It started flashing, and my instinct caused me to run for my life.

Then, I blacked out.

I woke up lying on the grass. My back was sore. I slowly got up and looked for my sword. I found it near a crater in the ground. The bush I was hiding in before was gone. I looked at my arms and saw slight burn marks. The ground around the crater was splattered with blood, and char marks covered the bottom of the hole.

I got up and looked at the sky. It was still dark. I looked around to make sure that there were no more of those exploding monsters around, then rushed back to the camp. For hours, I stayed alert, feeding the fire and holding my sword, ready to strike at the slightest danger.

Just as a light appeared in the clouds, I heard a light thud near where I was sitting. I turned toward where the sound came from. An arrow. Another thud. A new arrow right in front of where I'm sitting! Someone was shooting at me! I looked in the direction from where the arrow came, and I saw a living skeleton!

It held a bow in one hand, and with its other, it reached for another arrow from the quiver it was carrying. As it was about to set the arrow on the bow, I immediately rushed forward and decapitated the skeleton.

I picked up the bow, which was a bit musty, but still usable. I also took the quiver, which held eight arrows. I searched around and found the other two arrows that the skeleton shot at me before.

Morning had come. I put out the fire and decided that I should try and find something... or someone. I looked inland and saw a couple of skeletons burning in the open fields. More arrows and relative safety. For now. I also caught a glimpse of a tall, dark figure. It lingered for a few seconds before it vanished in a puff of purple sparks.

As I collected my stuff and set off for my adventure, I asked myself a few questions. What was that dark figure? Is anyone else here? Do I have to deal with more exploding green monsters?

Will I ever get back home?


End file.
